The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine and in particular to the detection of a flame holding event in the turbine.
A turbine includes a combustion section to heat a flow of fluid through the turbine. The combustion section includes combustion chambers in which fuel is ignited to generate the heat that heats the fluid flowing through the turbine. However, if a flame forms on one or more surfaces of the combustion chamber in a flame holding event, the combustion chamber may be damaged.